


Where the Heart Is

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: High School, M/M, Moving, Plans For The Future, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: The Kellers have officially moved in with the McCoys, and  Joaquin goes to sneak in to see Kevin at his new big fancy fancy house.





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

The McCoy residence, which now served as the home of the Kellers as well, was quite impressive. A sprawling colonial house of pale gray stone with shutters of rich red and a cream-colored trim, with ruffled curtains and electric candles in every frontward window, it accomplished the rare feat of looking both stately and quite homey. Joaquin stared up at it as he removed his helmet and swung off his bike, wondering how much his clandestine visits to Kevin would change now that he was sneaking into not only a new house, but a place where three other people were living instead of just one. Luckily, at least he didn’t have to worry about being careful tonight.

“Come over and come right on in,” Kevin had invited him. “Josie is at Midge’s place for a sleepover, and my dad and Sierra are going out to dinner in Midvale.”

Looking forward to spending some one-on-one time with his boyfriend after he’d been so preoccupied with the move, Joaquin started across the lawn to the front door, ignoring the set-stone walkway in favor of just striding through the grass. His pace was slightly slower than usual, admiring the tall plumes of vivid flowers that surrounded the house and bedecked the front lawn and spilled into one one another seemingly without order or pruning, as if they were allowed to grow entirely freely. It brought to mind vague notion old-fashioned gardens he might have seen in British films or TV shows, and he thought it helped the house look not just more colorful, but certainly more cheerful and relaxed, as well.

The wide front porch featured flowers as well, trellises laden roses and some purple flowers that Joaquin didn’t recognize, but it was also decorated in what he guessed was some kind of “country” style, with standing birdhouses, wooden wagon wheels, milk cans stuffed with wavy red branches, and cushioned white wicker chairs. A small, scrubbed wooden end table was almost completely occupied by a large, gleaming copper lantern that sat atop it, and not only did baskets of flowers hang from the porch roof every few feet, but there was also an elaborate arrangement of flowers in a halved whiskey barrel that sat off to one side.

Eyeing the array dubiously, Joaquin wondered what was wrong with just being content with a porch swing and why having money seemed to encourage people to spend it in such pointless ways. Even if it weren’t for the tensions between the two halves of town, he’d always be suspicious of the Northside simply because of their constant need to show off and impress everyone with their fancy houses and cars—it made them look desperate and insecure. Not that he’d be expressing that opinion to Kevin anytime soon, of course. 

It felt strange to enter the unfamiliar house without knocking, as if he were an intruder, and Joaquin couldn’t help but tense as he did, knowing he was entering the home of both the sheriff and the mayor of Riverdale. He relaxed somewhat when he stepped over the threshold and found the house entirely empty and then made his way to the staircase.

The interior of the McCoy-Keller home was more of a classic showy type of style than the porch had been, with a lot of polished hardwood, Oriental rugs, and gleaming metal and crystal accents. Both flights of the stairs (Kevin and Josie’s bedrooms were on the third floor) were lined with large, artisan mirrors, reflecting his image back at him throughout the entire journey. It was nice, but if he were being honest, Joaquin still found the place pretty pretentious.

Once he reached the third floor, it didn’t take him long to find Kevin’s room; it was the only one with the open and the light on.

“Knock, knock,” Joaquin drawled, stopping in the doorway.

“Oh, now you show up,” Kevin said playfully. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, both of which showed off his muscles rather nicely, Joaquin noted, and  standing beside a pile of boxes. “Now that I’ve finished lugging everything up to my room.” He arched an eyebrow at Joaquin as he carried several wrestling trophies to a shelf beside the desk.

“Hey, I know how important working out is to you,” Joaquin replied casually. He watched closely as Kevin stretched his arms upward to reach the shelf, appreciating the view as the shirt rode upward and exposed Kevin’s impeccable abs. “I just didn’t want to interfere with your routine.”

“A likely story,” Kevin replied with a roll of his eyes, but the smile on his face told Joaquin he didn’t mean it. “So,” he said, finishing with the box he was unpacking and opening a new one, “what do you think of the new room?”

Joaquin glanced around. The room was large and well-lit, with three joined windows on one side of the room and two on the other to let in plenty of natural light. The walls were painted sage green and there were various golden accents, including the long curtains that were billowing in the breeze. The handsome carved furniture of a honey-colored wood matched tastefully, usually showing a pattern of green leaves on a gold background. On the floor next to the bed, a burnt orange and ivory carpet over the dark wood of the floor added a nice burst of color. Overall, was very pleasant room, if  somewhat impersonal.

However, Joaquin was very pleased to note that now Kevin had a sturdy-looking double bed, which would have much more room than his previous twin single mattress, and he gave an approving nod, already thinking of all the fun they could get up to. 

“Good enough,” he acknowledged, looking back over at Kevin, pleasing to see that he was removing two gifts he’d given to him personally—a white teddy bear holding a heart that read  _ Get well beary soon!  _ and Siberian tiger plush—from a box and carefully placing them on the dresser.

“But it’s missing something,” Joaquin continued.

“Oh, really?” Kevin asked, turning and walking toward him, dusting off his hands as he passed by the bed.

Joaquin smirked, spotting his chance. “This.”

Without warning, he tackled Kevin onto the bed and held him down. Even though Kevin was the wrestling champ, Joaquin was the one come out on top, pinning Kevin beneath him.

“Looks like I win,” he purred into Kevin’s ear before kissing him thoroughly and soundly.

By the time they broke apart, they were both left breathless, and Kevin’s cheeks were flushed a soft pink.    

“Do you like the bed, then?” he managed to get out in between pants.

Joaquin grinned wickedly. “I like all the room it has for the two of us,” he said and then went back to kissing Kevin.

When he came up for air again, he rolled off of Kevin, taking a position beside him, his chest pressing into Kevin’s back as he reached upward gently stroke Kevin’s hair.

“Does that prove me a good boyfriend?” he murmured into Kevin’s ear. “Even even I didn’t help you carry in the boxes?”

“Mmm.” Kevin sighed contentedly. “You’ve always been a good boyfriend, but you’ll be an even better one if you help me unpack.”

Joaquin snorted, but obligingly sat up and pushed himself off of the bed, reaching for the nearest cardboard box and opening to find it full of archery equipment. He turned to Kevin, about to ask him what he wanted done with it, but then he paused, struck by the sight of Kevin standing amongst all of the boxes and rifling through them. 

It wasn’t as though it was particularly remarkable sight, but it inspired a vision of the future, a time maybe five or ten years from now, when they could be moving into  a home together, probably an apartment at first. But Joaquin wanted to have a house one day, a house not unlike this one, with a big yard and a garden, and a porch, with a porch swing instead of all the rest of that crap, where he and Kevin could sit outside in the evenings. And standing in the room with all of these boxes waiting to be unpacked—it was impossible not to think of how much he wanted to be doing the same thing several years from now, Kevin at his side.

Perhaps sensing his gaze, Kevin turned to him. “What are you thinking about?” he asked, wearing an affectionate smile of his own.

“You,” Joaquin responded promptly, weaving his way through the boxes to give Kevin another kiss. “Always you.”

Kevin quirked a skeptical eyebrow at him but didn’t waste a moment when it came to kissing him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
